


The Vault

by erlasart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Boys In Love, Comic, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Muggle London, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlasart/pseuds/erlasart
Summary: Harry is out for an evening walk when he sees Draco Malfoy disappearing into a seemingly abandoned building. Harry, of course, has to investigate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 263
Kudos: 947
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nettleforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/gifts).



> Hi nettleforest, I hope you're weathering the storm! Like you, all of my recent creative energy has been invested in crafting a gift for this exchange. There's always something slightly intimidating about creating art for a fellow artist, but your sign-up form was wonderfully detailed and gave me a lot of ideas to explore. At times I felt like I bit off more than I could chew but I tried to give you as much as I could. Happy holidays and hope you like it!
> 
> My eternal gratitude to [Teii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teii/pseuds/teii) (my alpha, beta and cheerleader rolled into one) for your enormous help with the text, formatting and spotting extra appendages. Thank you to [Vivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi1138/pseuds/vivi1138) for your translation help. And lastly, thank you to the mod team for organising yet another stellar year of Erised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
